


Can't be too careful

by Phanbelina



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Secret Relationship, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, Tour Fic, Tourbus, Touring, talking about sex, tatinof usa, tourbus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanbelina/pseuds/Phanbelina
Summary: Dan and Phil struggle to get some alone time while on tour





	

Dan was stretched out on the one big bed they had on the tour bus, Phil was elsewhere, Dan could distinctly make out his deep laugh and he smiled to himself. He loved to hear Phil laugh, the sound was like music to his ears.

They had just finished their show in Philadelphia and were straight back onto the bus headed to their next stop in Baltimore. It was roughly a twelve-and-a-half-hour journey so they had been hoping to sleep through most of it and wake up once most of the journey had been completed. They were already a couple of hours into the journey when Dan had decided to call it a night, he headed to the bedroom that Phil had claimed, hoping that he would get the hint and follow along shortly. Half an hour had passed and Phil still hadn’t turned up. Dan pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Phil.

_Come to bed_ he typed hoping that Phil had his phone on him and that it wasn’t in the bedroom already in his bag. His phone buzzed in reply a few minutes later:

**Don’t worry I will be there in a few, didn’t want to make it too obvious ;)** Dan smiled at Phil’s reply, knowing that obviously, Phil was right, if he had followed Dan straight away to bed it would have looked rather obvious why. Dan put his phone to one side and smiled as the door to the bedroom clicked open.

“Hey you” said Dan as Phil kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed onto the bed. He sat cross legged next to Dan who was lounging back against the pillows.

“Hello” Smiled Phil leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips “It was a good show tonight, wasn’t it?”

“Literally couldn’t have gone any better” said Dan smiling “I’m just knackered now” he yawned closing his eyes for a few moments

“Get some sleep then, we’ve still got ten hours before we arrive in Baltimore” Phil replied

“There’s other things I would rather do than sleep, with you in here” Dan smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh really” asked Phil “Like what?”

“Like this” muttered Dan leaning up and pulling Phil down towards him and joining their lips together, Phil immediately responded into the kiss, their lips melding together as one. Their legs hooking around each other, both trying to pull the other closer in, Dan’s hands wrapped around Phil, one on his neck the other in his hair. Phil’s hands moved down Dan’s back, pulling him closer against his body. A light moan escaped Dan’s mouth.

Dan realised they hadn’t even had five minutes of alone time together since the previous night before the show. Touring, as much as they were absolutely loving it, was a pain for their relationship. There was always people around them, constantly lurking and listening, now that there was a whole company following them around America, the tour bus wasn’t solely for the two of them, some of the crew travelled with them as well. Although Dan had an inkling that some of them thought there was more than just friendship between Phil and himself, none of them would ever be able to prove it. They were too careful, always careful.

It was this thought and the sound of laughter drifting through the bus that reminded him of just where he was and he pulled away from Phil’s lips and away from his body disentangling their limbs as he went. Phil sighed as Dan lay back down putting some space between them.

"We were just kissing, Dan” Phil said, laying down on his side facing Dan. Dan sighed and closed his eyes

“I’m sorry” he said turning his head slightly and opening his eyes to look at Phil their eyes met and Dan smiled sadly “Jesus fucking Christ, I can’t wait until we get to our next hotel and that’s just if we get any time together, fucking hell Phil!”

“You know we can carry on kissing” Phil said, leaning across to Dan again, their faces inches’ apart breath tickling each other’s faces.

“I should probably just leave and go to bed, it was stupid of me to wait for you in here” Dan said starting to get up off the bed, Phil’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Stay in here tonight, please?” Phil said

“I can’t, you know I can’t, everyone will ask why and everyone will talk about it!” Dan muttered

“So, what if anyone says anything we can just say we fell asleep watching a film, it happens, that’s not weird Dan, plus we’ve both slept in here before”

“I don’t know”

“Dan, please, I just really want to sleep next to you tonight, please?” Phil’s eyes widened and his bottom lip stuck out

“Fine” Dan said “Stop doing that ridiculous face it looks stupid”

“Can you stop being so salty because we haven’t had sex in a while?”

Dan laughed “How long has it been?”

“Like longer than a week” Phil said thinking back, the last time had been in a hotel, both had got slightly tipsy from the drinks in the mini bar so it hadn’t even been good sex. “The hotel in Toronto”

“Oh well shit I barely even remember it”

“Thanks” Phil laughed “It can’t have been that bad!”

“NO I just think we drank too much, honestly I don’t remember, which is shit because it makes it feel like even longer since we fucked!”

“You know we could now, just need to be quiet” Phil grinned

“Shut up Phil, we can’t, this bed is too loud and creaky!”

“The floor?”

“How romantic, yes…please…Phil do me on the floor!” Dan sighed dramatically and flopped back down against the bed “Fuck”

“I’m trying to!” Phil moaned his voice raising up a few octaves, Dan hit him with the pillow. “Let’s just sleep, okay Dan. Maybe the dressing room tomorrow will be super snazzy with a bed or something”

“Like we would actually get even two minutes alone together in the dressing room”

“We can be quick” Phil said licking his lips

“Well it’s going to be fucking quick the amount of time we’ve had to wait!”

Phil laughed again “We need to stop talking about it now, otherwise I will do you on the floor”

Phil got off the bed and pulled off his jeans and t-shirt throwing them towards his pile of dirty laundry, Dan took the opportunity to thirstily look Phil up and down, he licked his lips unconsciously. Phil just shook his head, smiling, and climbed into bed pulling the duvet up over him. Dan followed suit and pulled of his clothes switching the light off before getting under the covers with Phil, he shimmied closer to him and pressed his lips gently against Phil’s. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I fucking love you, you dork” Dan muttered

“Love you too, Danny”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [side note, this is a re-upload, i took it down as i wasn't happy with it but then decided to upload again]
> 
> xx


End file.
